The Golden Cage
by StarChildWriter
Summary: The thoughts of Empress Elisabeth during Rudolf's pregnancy.


**The Golden Cage**

She felt sick, even though that stage of pregnancy was a bit long gone. There were no traces of happiness in Elisabeth's faces, this pregnancy was more of a torture than the said "bless". She could hear the whispers in Court, most of it called her crazy and judged her for not being happy at this. Some people were expecting this pregnancy would help her recover from the tragedy of her poor little girl dying in her arms. But how could she be happy? This was another child to be soon taken away.

There was no point in suffering all the pregnancy's pains just to have the child stolen away as soon as it comes out. Not to mention the weight gain, she had to go through it all and hope it would not take her beauty away, her one and only treasure.

Sisi did not even bother in seeing the baby trousseau, she did not want to get attached, after all this was another child to be taken. These nine months would be all they were going to have together.

At least she hoped this time it would be a boy, because then her obligations were done, maybe the Court and Sophie would finally leave her alone a bit. And also, no more "wifely duties", cause if this time she had a boy, then she could stop having children and being forced to suffer when they were taken away.

Elisabeth rested her head in the chair and closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry.

-Life demands so much pain even in the process of making it.

Her eyes flew open and there he was, at her side in the chair, her most loyal and blond companion.

-I am not in the mood for games today, Death.

-Neither am I here for it. I can't ask you to give away two lives.

-Like I had any right to decide over this child! What is the point of having those children? I won't get to be their mom either way. In the end I will have to just sit and watch you or Sophie taking them away from me!

The tears were falling off. This hurts very badly. She knew Death could not just take people away at his choice, if it was like that she would already be dead a long time ago. She knew it was his natural doing but staring into his eyes after poor Sophie died was like a sharp stab in her heart. That moment was the moment she truly understood what she had fallen into.

-Why did I have to go in the opposite path of freedom? Now I am stuck in a life when I am treated as a useless porcelain doll. Why am I here when clearly there is no purpose for me here? No one needs me!

And then she felt it. The baby kicked for the very first time.

-It kicked!

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly as if she wanted to be sure it happened and wanted to show it to someone. But it was a quick gesture. She realized whose hand it was and took it away. It had been an impulse, and she always had to control her impulses around him. They could have a deadly turn and Elisabeth refused to give up that easily. This was a brief moment of joy that she could only share with him. He was the only being with Elisabeth was capable of sharing a bit of herself and that frightened her. It was like she was an outcast in the living world sometimes.

-You enjoyed getting a kick from your boy.

-It is a boy?

It was a boy. And that single kick was like a statement, her boy needed her!

-He needs me! Someone needs me! He won't be taken away, I won't let this time. Me and my boy will find happiness in each other! Sophie won't win this!

-And the more you fight, the more the world changes, Elisabeth.

-What do you mean?

-The present is never a faithful ally, Elisabeth, just remember it. But I will leave you to rest now.

And her visitor was gone. She could not deny it was hard to be around him; he was the only one that understood her and her match. But he was Death, she could love him but it did not change a thing; Elisabeth would not place her happiness in another than herself. She still would find a way to live and search for her freedom, even if by that she would give up love in the way.

For now, she could only think of plans and ways of keeping this child. This one would be hers, and maybe he could fill the emptiness in her heart.

But of course it did not happen, she did not keep him. The boy was just another bird to be caged.

* * *

**Hello! Ok, I am a little ashamed if you were reading my crossover fic that got stuck (sorry about it), I had too many depressive issues to keep it going and then time passed and I don't know if I should try to get back to eat or not.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this little story.**

**And please review, reviews are all I ask of you.**


End file.
